


Blow off some steam

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroat, M/M, Out of character...I guess???, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, blowjob, i dont know what im doing, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Uhh... Short smut of Ace giving Jamil head in the showers of the locker room. Yeah. I'm talkin' real short cuz I wrote this with a headache lmao
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Blow off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> It's only fair to give the other basketball club member some treatment, right?

"Ngh… Hff… Holy shit…"

Soft squelching fills the echoing air of the mostly empty locker room. Basketball practice is over and most of the players have freshened up and left. Only two remain in the showers…

Ace swirls his tongue around the tip of the throbbing dick in his hand, his knees on the wet floor of the shower. His red eyes stare up at his dark-skinned club member, the corners of his mouth pointed upwards slightly. Jamil's hands hold onto Ace's wet hair as he watches the other. He hisses, feeling Ace's soft lips engulf his tip. 

The taste of pre-cum fills the Heartslabyul student's mouth. Ace's tongue pushes against the underside as he takes in more, inch by inch. His moans sent vibrations around the hard shaft, causing Jamil to grunt softly. Back and forth, Ace moves his head. Eyes never looking away from the snake, his tongue poking out to lick the balls underneath. Tears forming in his eyes as he gags from the dick deep in his throat.

A sense of victory courses through his veins when Jamil starts to move his hips on his own. Ace keeps his lips wrapped around, sucking on Jamil like his life depended on it. He gasps for air for only a moment before Jamil instinctively thrusts his dick back into the wet cavern. Obscene sounds fill the duo's ears, too far into their own world at this point to care.

"Ghh-!!"

Ace clutches onto Jamil's bare thighs as the Scarabia student holds him there. His tongue eagerly protrudes past his drooling lips, red eyes rolling back from the lack of air. 

"Drink it all-"

A thick, warm liquid suddenly goes down his throat. Ace does his best to swallow, pride swelling in his chest as Jamil's cum fills his stomach. He coughs harshly when Jamil pulls his head back, licking his lips with a face of bliss. He leans forward to have his lips wrap around the softening member, cleaning it with his tongue before letting it go. Ace shudders, his own shaft leaking uncontrollably between his legs.

Jamil sighs, "To think we just got ourselves cleaned too."

"You said you needed to blow off some steam," Ace says, standing up from his knees. He winks, "You're welcome, by the way~"

"Fuck you."

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? The answer is no. Am I making an Ace Bowl? At this point, I might as well be, honestly :v


End file.
